Lose Control
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: JasperxOC There is another Cullen that Bella doesn’t know about? When her and the Cullen children are sent to retrieve her by Carlisle and Esme,will old wounds be able to stay closed when the secret is out or will everything come crashing down? full sum i
1. Searching

Lose Control

Summary: JasperxOC There is another Cullen that Bella doesn't know about? When her and the Cullen children are sent to retrieve her by Carlisle and Esme. Will old wounds be able to stay closed when the secret is out, or will everything come crashing down around everyone in the small town of Forks. [Rated m for many reasons] [Happens mostly after the James incident] [Also no JasperxAlice]

Name: Lillian Cullen

Age: Looks 17 but is actually about 135.

Hair: Light blond hair that is always straightened and cut so that a under layer of dyed black hair shows. Also has a pink stripe on her right side. Hair goes down to just after her shoulders.

Eyes: Honey brown that go to red when she is in a blood rage or has denied the thirst for too long.

Style: Kind of punkish but will wear anything so long as it isn't bright unless it's white.

Powers/Gifts: Can read people's minds, Empathic, can see into the future, telekinetic.

Chapter One- Searching

"It's more of a practical joke," Edward said as they stared at the wall of graduation caps.

There was an extra row with a picture of a lily stitched next to the row instead of a name. Bella didn't think much of it at the time.

*****

Bella walked with the Cullen's through what seemed like the center of the city of Portland, OR. They had parked the Volvo and Jeep in a small parking lot.

"How do Carlisle and Esme expect us to find her in a city this big," Bella asked.

"Jasper," Edward said turning his head towards him, "Try to find her scent."

Jasper took in several deep breaths through his nose as Alice stared off into space.

"She at a club singing," Alice said.

"12 blocks east," Jasper said.

"How do you know that," Bella asked knowing it seemed like a stupid question.

"I would remember that scent anywhere," Jasper said, "Cherry blossoms mixed with sandalwood."

"Jasper and Lillian use to be really close before she ran away," Alice said, "Then one day after one of her powers got out of control she just ran for it, not letting any of us help her."

Jasper looked at Alice somewhat coldly which scared most of them.

"I'll go in through the front with Edward and Alice," Jasper said, "Guard the front door. Emmet and Roselle take the back entrance."

"What about me," Bella asked.

"Stay with the cars," Edward said, "It's safer for you there if she loses control again."

They got in the cars and drove the 12 blocks to a club called Punk [totally made up]. Jasper got out and walked through the front with Edward and Alice.

"Stay her," Edward said to Alice, "In case she makes a run for the front."

Alice nodded and stood against the wall looking around before pointing at the stage. Edward and Jasper followed where her finger was pointing. They could scarcely believe that the woman that was up there was Lillian. She sounded like her as the lyrics from Untouched by the Veronicas came from her mouth. She wore a black tank top, wrist warmers, a black and dark blue plaid short skirt, fishnet stockings and black grey checkered high-tops. Her gaze roamed the crowed before it saw two people that she hoped to never see again. As she finished the song she went right into decode from Paramore.

She looked around spotting Alice and then turned her gaze back to her so called brothers. She stared at Jasper mostly while she sang.

"She still mad," Edward asked.

"More afraid of seeing me here," Jasper said, "Confusion, guilt, and something that I can't quite place. Her thoughts?"

"'How did they find me I was so careful in hiding'," Edward replied, "'I've got to get out of here before they can get to me, I can't go home.' 'I'm afraid'."

Jasper looked from Edward to the woman that he once loved. She still looked about the age of 18. As the song ended she dropped the microphone and ran backstage. Jasper could have sworn he saw her wipe something wet from her face. He took a deep breath in and confirmed his suspicions. She was crying. Jasper and Edward snuck backstage and saw Lillian sitting on a storage crate holding a bloody tissue.

"I didn't expect you guys to find me soon," Lillian said as she tossed the tissue in the trash.

She looked at them and they could both see faint smears of blood from where she cried. No mortal would have noticed how faint they were.

"Alice and I both know what I'm going to do next," Lillian said, "Goodbye."

Lillian bolted down the empty hallway towards the backdoor at vampire speeds, Jasper and Edward right behind her. She flung her hand, making the door open while pushing Roselle and Emmet into the next buildings wall. Edward looked to see them getting up as they ran pass them.

"Get Alice," he said.

Lillian continued to run until she climbed up a fire escape. Jasper and Edward launched themselves up after her, Jasper in the lead. Edward had no idea how his brother became faster than him. They ran over the roof until Jasper tackled Lillian with a growl pinning her to the ground. She struggled in his hold. He could feel her fear and used her gift to help her relax enough to where they could talk to her.

"Esme and Carlisle want you home," Jasper said.

"I'm not going," Lillian growled at him, "I ran away for a reason!"

"It was a stupid mistake," Jasper growled back, "I'm taking you back even if I have to hold you the entire way back to Forks."

"Then you might as well hold me struggling the whole way back," Lillian spat.

Jasper just shrugged before picking her up tightly. Edward and Jasper looked in the alley to see that the others had brought the cars. As he inhaled he could still smell blood, Lillian's blood. He flipped her upside down and looked at her legs, they were a little scratched up from where they slid on the gravel. Lillian growled the whole way down and into the backseat of the Volvo. Jasper sat in back while Edward and Bella took the front. Alice headed over to the Jeep. True to his word Jasper still had his arms around her elbows keeping them pinned to her sides. She remained silent most of the way home.

"I assume that you guys already got my stuff," Lillian said annoyed.

"Yeah," Edward said, "By the way Lillian, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is my slightly older sister Lillian."

"Pleasure," Lillian said in the same annoyed tone and thought knowing that Edward would hear it, "_Does she know?_"

"Yes she does," Edward answered out loud, "We can trust her though."

Lillian let out a huff and bent her head down as if she was going to nod off. Jasper stared out the window before he felt pain in his right forearm. He looked down to see Lillian had bitten him hard. He bent down so his mouth was next to her left ear.

"Don't start something that you won't be able to finish Lil," Jasper said.

He looked at her eyes and noticed that they were turning a ruby color. She was staring at Bella hungrily.

"Pull the car over now," Jasper said as he tried to get Lillian to focus on him, "Lil, Lillian! How long has it been since you fed."

"Too long," She said as Edward stopped.

"Bella get out," Edward said as he got out, "Do it now!"

Bella didn't need to be told twice as she did what he said. Jasper looked at the slowly fading cut where she had bitten him. He held onto her tightly as she began to thrash about. Edward opened the door and Jasper leaped out, still holding Lillian, as he ran into the forest. He pushed her up against a tree and stared at her. She was staring at him hungrily.

"Remember what Carlisle taught us," Jasper said, "I bringing you out here to hunt. You cannot go after humans Lillian."

She smiled evilly as he let her go. Her hearing picked up a family of deer not far off. She ran in that direction with Jasper following a little ways behind keeping her in his sight. Lillian jumped on one and bit its neck, letting the warm blood fill her mouth. Jasper watched her with an almost content smile watching her feed. When she had drained the deer dry Jasper looked at her somewhat red eyes.

"For old times sake," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled at him in confirmation. They listened and ran off after a few of the remaining deer, feeding together. Her eyes were returning to normal as they stared at each other. Jasper could sense lust coming from her like it usually did after they fed together.

"We don't have time," Jasper said taking out a cloth that he kept on him and cleaned himself off, "Not today."

"Aww," Lillian said with a pout as she walked over to him seductively, "We always had time after feeding."

"They want us home before sunrise," Jasper said looking at the dark sky and tossing her the rag.

"Remember how you use to think," Lillian said rubbing the blood off her neck and mouth, "that me being covered in blood after a feeding was a turn on. Whatever happened to my dear Jasper?"

"Come on," Jasper said, "They're waiting for us."

"_Trust me,_" he thought, "_If I thought we had the time, you would already be against the tree."_

"Jasper such naughty thoughts," Lillian said, "But might as well before mom and dad come after me themselves."


	2. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or any of the characters other than the OCs.

Lillian walked into the Cullen house with the other children making sure that she didn't run for it. Bella stood on the outside just in case a repeat of what happened in the car happened. Lillian stared at her parents as they came into the large living room.

"Lillian," Carlisle said, "Have you been feeding as often as you are suppose to?"

"No," Lillian calmly replied, "or else I wouldn't have tried to attack Bella. Jasper took me to feed until I was back to a normal state."

"So is she another person that you turned," Bella asked curiously.

"Didn't tell her," Lillian asked with a raise eyebrow, "I think this would be a perfect time to tell her."

"What is she talking about," Bella asked as everyone sat down.

Jasper sat by Lillian and put an arm around her.

"Once every 50 years," Carlisle began as he looked back and forth at Esme and Lillian, "A vampire and their mate are able to produce a child."

"135 years ago I became pregnant with Lillian," Esme said, "Very few vampires are born vampires, most of them are turned. A vampire begins this cycle of fertility after their 35th year."

"We wanted Lillian to be brought home because we found out what cause her to first lose control," Carlisle said, "Each occurrence has so far happened on her fertile year."

"Great," Lillian said, "So you brought me home just so that you could keep an eye on me?"

"Yes," Carlisle said, "Until you mate you will only continue to lose control every 50 years."

"You mean this happened first 100 years ago," Jasper said, "Why didn't you tell any of us after the last time? We could have found her sooner!"

Jasper left the living room angrily to head to his room. Lillian stared after him.

"When does your year begin again," Roselle asked from her spot near Emmet.

"A month and 3 weeks," Lillian said.

"But that's when Jasper's year begins," Alice said remembering the calendar that she saw in Carlisle's study.

"I know," Lillian replied.

"Why did Jasper leave upset," Bella asked, "No one would tell me what happened when you lost control."

"I went into a blood rage and my telekinetic powers became uncontrolled," Lillian said looking at the stairs, "The boys tried to restrain me on the mid day. I ended up stabbing Jasper with 6 butcher knives in the chest. I didn't stick around after that."

Lillian got up making all of the other vampires in the room stand.

"I'm just going upstairs," Lillian said, "I am still allowed to walk around the house alone aren't I?"

Carlisle and Esme both nodded.

"_I'm going to check on Jazz,"_ Lillian thought to Edward.

"_Attic Studio,"_ Edward thought back.

Lillian made her way up the four flights of stairs into the attic that was converted into an art studio for her and Jasper. She couldn't see him but could sense him in there. She let her hands ghost over the paintings and pots that they had made.

"Remember all of the fun that we had up here," Lillian asked as she looked at a painting that intrigued her.

It was of him holding her near the attic window. They looked so happy and content in it. She continued to stare at as she spoke.

"We would stay up here all night," she said, "sometimes even days just working on stuff in each other's company. We would laugh and even hold each other much like this painting. It was our own little world that only had us in it."

She lit more candles with her mind. They revealed Jasper sitting in a corner with his knees close to his chest and his head tilted back against the wall.

"I even remember a fight we got into up here involving clay and paint," Lillian said as she looked back at the painting, "Wasn't that our first night truly together?"

"Why did we never mate," Jasper asked as he looked at her not turning his head, "Haven't we loved each other for the last 68 years?"

"We were both fairly young," Lillian said, "and I hadn't quite gotten control yet. It's why I was always the homeschooled one. I still haven't really gotten over wanting human blood."

"Lil," Jasper said, "You're turning 136 and I'm turning 130. I don't think we are still that young. They talked to me after you left, your parents did."

Lillian looked at him waiting to explain only to see that he wasn't in the corner. She smiled as she felt his arms around her waist.

"They told me that we were always made for each other," Jasper said as he rested his head on her shoulder, "and that all I had to do was wait for you to come home."

Jasper was laying on the bed hold a clean Lillian, all of the blood washed out of her hair. She stared at their feet as Jasper held her not wanting to let go.

"So what do we plan to do," Lillian asked, "I don't want to hurt you again."

"I'm going to talk to Carlisle in the morning about what we need to do to be mates," he replied, "I know it involves drinking from each other and I know how you get after drinking mine. I don't want to lose you again."

He buried his head in her hair and inhaled her intoxicating scent.

"I want to be yours Jazz," she said, "Just like I know you want to be mine."


	3. School & an angry Edward

Author: Go back to second chapter for disclaimer. It is now a little bit before school starts up. Emmet and Rosalie (finally realized I spelt the name wrong if it still isn't right tell me) are going to college while Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Lillian all are in their senior year at high school. No flames!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate flames more than anything.

Lillian: Than start the story already and stop babbling.

Author: Meanie.

Chapter Three

Lillian sat in her father's study staring at him.

"I'm ready to be going with the others to school," she said.

"You have less control over the thirst than Jasper does," Carlisle said, "I cannot impose how important it is for you to not lose control."

"Then have me in classes where at least one of the others are with me," Lillian said, "We can give the school the excuse that I am frail and must have one of them with me since they know what to do to help."

"I do not like the idea Lillian," Carlisle said, "But I will try my best to get you in classes that have at least one of the others with you."

Lillian ran up and hugged her father.

"Thank you," Lillian said before running out of the study and off to find Jasper.

After looking in most of the house she felt stupid to not check the attic first. Lo and behold Jasper was standing in front of his easel painting something that she couldn't see. She walked up to him while he was putting more paint on the brush and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"So what did Carlisle say," he asked as he continued to paint as if Lillian wasn't roaming her hands over his chest.

"He said that he would let me do it," Lillian said rubbing her cheek against one of his shoulder blades, "So long as I have at least one of you in each of my classes."

"I get the strange feeling that I will be in most of them if he can manage it," Jasper said as he put the palette down and rubbed her arms lovingly.

"I wouldn't mind," Lillian said, "its how it's always been. Do you think I'm ready to go back after all this time?"

"I think you are," Jasper said, "You have any plans for later?"

"Just going and hunting with Esme," she replied, "They think if I over feed I should be fine and not have to take any pills."

"Those things taste awful," he said.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Lillian sat in the office as Esme finished signing the papers in the school office.

"You aren't hiding anymore are you," the secretary asked, "That's now 6 Cullen children?"

"Yes it is," Esme replied, "Thank you for being able to put her in the same classes as the rest of her siblings. I didn't think we would be able to do it with how crowded the school is."

"It's no problem at all Mrs. Cullen," the secretary said, "Tell Dr Cullen, Emmet, and Rosalie that I said hello."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Lillian said goodbye to her mother as she went into the cafeteria to find one of the children to help her find her locker. She spotted them all sitting with Bella at what seemed to be their usual table. She walked over and joined them.

"Okay whose got what with me," Lillian said handing them her schedule.

"Math and Chemistry with Bella and me,"Edward said, "PE with Bella and Alice, English with Alice, and everything with Jasper."

"Guess you can't get rid of me at all my dear," Lillian said as Jasper put an arm around her.

"Your locker is next to mine," Jasper said looking at the paper, "Just remember that we can't use to get ahead."

Lillian just shrugged and stared at him.

"Want to show me where my locker is at lunch," she asked.

Jasper nodded. Alice and Lillian got up causing the others to get up. As soon as they started to walk the bell to head to class rang. Jasper walked with Lillian having his arm around her shoulders.

"What do we have first," Lillian asked.

"You and I have Us History," Jasper said with a smile.

"This should be easy," Lillian said as they said goodbye to everyone.

Lillian handed her schedule to the teacher who added her to the attendance and let her sit by Jasper in the back. Jasper rubbed Lillian's thigh under the table. She got her notebook out before leaning over to him.

"If you quit doing that," She said so low that h could only hear, "I'll pounce on you after we hunt after school."

Jasper stopped but still kept his hand there. Lillian listened as the teacher told them that they would each have a partner for the whole semester which was who they were sitting at the table with for their projects. She assigned them a project on choosing a side to do in the civil war. They had to make a visual aide of a battle and talk about it to the class.

Lillian smiled at Jasper.

"Confederate," She asked in a whisper.

He nodded.

"Battle where I died," He whispered back.

She nodded; he could sense sadness off of her before it disappeared just as fast.

"Painting," Lillian asked.

He nodded and thought to her, "You aren't going to lose me Lil."

"I know," she said out loud, "The thought of any of the family dying disturbs me."

"Technically we are all dead," he whispered.

"Do you miss it," Lillian asked **/ AN: They are talking in whispers to each other in classes/**, "Being alive?"

"Sometimes," Jasper replied, "But I'm happier now."

"Why," Lillian asked, "I don't even know what it is to be alive. I was born this way."

"I'm with a beautiful girl forever," Jasper answered, "Who I would do anything for."

Lillian smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Miss Cullen," the teacher said, "I would appreciate it if you and Mr. Hale keep your public displays of affection out of my class."

"Sorry Ms. Jenkins," Lillian said with a smile as she looked at her, "Can't help it if he makes me want to do nothing but kiss him."

Jasper radiated embarrassment making her smile.

"And such comments as well," Ms. Jenkins said.

"I just have one thing left to say," Lillian said, "Can't help it if he's so hot either I mean come on. He's the cutest guy in school."

"Detention after school," Ms. Jenkins replied before continuing the lesson.

"Edward's not going to be happy," Jasper said.

"Screw him," Lillian said as she scribbled down more notes.

"I would rather do that to you," Jasper replied.

"After hunting," Lillian said staring at the teacher wishing that she would die for postponing her fun.

"_Don't even think about it," _Edward said in her mind, _"She probably tastes repulsive."_

"_I don't want to be responsible for us having to relocate. Oh and I have detention,"_ Lillian thought back **/ because they can both sense people's thoughts, Edward and Lillian can communicate with each other/**.

Lillian heard him yell in frustration within her mind.

"Edward knows," Lillian said, "and isn't happy. What do we have next?"

"Science with Edward and Bella," Jasper said with a smile.

"Crap," Lillian said, "Detention and a mad Edward, not a good combination."

The bell rang for them to head to their next class. Jasper once again rested his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the door. They saw an angry Edward and a confused Bella standing on the other side of the hallway.

"Jasper take Bella to class," Edward said, "Tell them that Lillian got sick and I was giving her a shot to make her feel better."

Jasper stared at him and hesitantly nodded. He kissed Lillian on the lips before leading Bella of to Chemistry. Edward pulled her towards an empty hallway and started in on her.

"On the first day Lil," he almost yelled, "What was it about this time?!"

"I kissed Jasper on the cheek," she said as she held up a finger as she listed the reasons, "said that I can't help it if he makes me want to kiss him all day, and that he's really hot and the cutest boy in school in my opinion."

"Lillian," he said angrily, "You can't be pissing off all of the teachers or acting like Emmet."

"It was only one teacher Edward," Lillian said, "Loosen up and get that stick out of your ass."

Lillian began to walk away from him before stopping.

"Uh where's the chemistry class," Lillian asked.

"Just promise me you'll be more careful," Edward said as h calmed down.

Lillian nodded. Edward grabbed her by the arm and they both ran at vampire speeds to make it there in about a minute. Edward put his hand on her back as she made her expression like she just got sick. They went in to see Jasper at their table on one side and Bella on the opposite corner.

"Ah you must be Lillian," a middle aged man said, "I am Mr. Roberts. You may sit with your brothers and Bella at their table."

As she looked at Jasper he nodded.

"Actually Jasper is my boyfriend and Edward is my brother," Lillian said with a smile.

"Oh my mistake," Mr. Roberts said.

Lillian just smiled as she sat on the side that Jasper was on. They sat so that they were all on the same side.

"So who are you catching a ride with later," Bella asked.

"I have detention," Lillian said.

"I'll stay," Jasper said, "We were planning on hanging out after school in the forest."

Bella got what he was trying to say and nodded.

"Have fun with that," Bella replied, "We're lighting different powdered metals together to test what kind of chemical it is."

Jasper handed her some goggles.

"I'm going to talk to Carlisle tonight," Jasper said **/whispering between vampires/**, "See if he gives us permission to mate since we are a part of the same coven."

Edward stared at them in shock. Bella looked at him.

"What is it," she asked.

"Nothing," Edward said before he whispered to Lillian and Jasper, "You two have thought it through haven't you?"

Lillian and Jasper both nodded without hesitation.

Bella just huffed before going back to the lesson. Edward told her that he would explain later.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Lillian walked out of the school to see a patiently waiting Jasper. He smiled at her as he sat next to the Jeep.

"There's a nice sized family of deer grazing nearby," Jasper said, "If we leave now we should be able to get a majority of them."

"Over feeding again," Lillian asked.

Jasper nodded as they walked into the forest. They smelt them out and chased after their prey.


	4. The Chase

Author: Disclaimer in second chapter. Thanks to all that have reviewed. I'm glad people like it.

Chapter Four:

Lillian wore a white gown as she sat reading a book on a tree near the house. She was about 20 feet above the ground with her legs resting on the branch. She could hear Bella and the others trying to find her except for Alice and Rosalie who agreed to give Lillian a bit of peace.

"_Think very carefully Edward,"_ She thought to him, _"Where do I go when I want peace and quiet."_

Edward and Jasper walked out with Emmet and Rosalie. They looked up at her as Bella came out.

"Alice and I told you there was nothing to worry about," Rosalie said going back in, "She just wanted to read a book for crying out loud."

Lillian smiled down at them.

"At least I didn't go up higher like usual," Lillian said, "I stayed where I could be easily spotted."

"_Carlisle wants to talk to you,"_ Edward thought to her.

Lillian stood up and jumped the gap into her window. She set her book down and shut the window before going down to her father's study. She hugged him before sitting down on an ottoman.

"Jasper has spoken to me," Carlisle said, "He tells me that the two of you wish to mate."

"It is true," Lillian replied knowing what he was going to ask, "We both want this father."

"He must hunt you," Carlisle said, "As if you were his prey. You two must join together and must drink of each other when you are finished. Before you leave you have to be cut so that you will be bleeding."

Lillian nodded.

"I am happy the two of you are finally doing this," Carlisle said, "The two of you balance each other out."

"Thank you," Lillian said, "Is there a specific time that this must be done?"

"During a new moon," Carlisle said, "The next one is in three days."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Lillian stood in the attic staring at the painting of her and Jasper. She found many paintings that he had done of them while he was out hunting with Edward. She had gone with Esme earlier today. It was now only another day before the new moon. All of their favorite paintings /which were mostly of them together/ now hung up for anyone who entered to see.

"So two more days," Bella said, "You nervous?"

"No," Lillian said looking at her, "Jasper and I have waited for this time, for years. Even when I was gone we still both wanted this."

"He was up here whenever we weren't at school," Bella said, "He would have this song playing that made me want to cry to it every time I heard it. It sounded so romantic."

"It's the song that was playing when we first met," Lillian said walking over to her, "I'm to him like you are to Edward Bella. I must be bleeding at the beginning of it and trust me, when Jasper smells someone that he likes, he will hunt him down. Just like that hunter that came after you."

"How'd you find out about that," Bella asked.

"Edward," Lillian said, "We keep nothing from each other. Be careful who you trust from now on. James isn't dead and if I understood Edward correctly, he would stop it nothing to get you."

"But," Bella began.

"The others already know," Lillian replied, "Want to see the dress that I will be wearing tomorrow?"

Bella nodded her head happily. They headed to Lillian's room and she pulled out a dress bag with a beautiful white dress in it /like the dress that the singer from within temptations wore in 'What have you done minus the jewelry'. Bella stared at it.

"Wow," Bella said.

"It's made for tomorrow night," Lillian said, "Have you and Edward thought about you guys?"

"He's afraid," Bella said as Lillian put the dress away, "I don't have to be a vampire to know that. He seems to be slowly growing distant from me."

"If he does break up with you," Lillian said, "I'll hunt him down myself and he knows that. We may be able to read minds but ours are blocked from each other like you are to him."

"Good luck tomorrow," Bella said, "Will they be holding Jasper back?"

"Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, and Esme will be," Lillian said.

"So that's why I can't be here tomorrow," Bella asked.

Lillian nodded as she sat down on her window seat.

"When Jasper goes into a blood rage he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants," Lillian said, "It's for your safety."

Bella shrugged.

"You think they will be able to hold them for long," Bella asked.

"Maybe for about 2 minutes," Lillian said, "Long enough to have a good start."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Lillian stood about 20 feet in front of the house. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmet hand a tight grip on Jasper. Lillian wore the white dress as she stared at her father. Jasper wore a large white button up shirt and a pair of loose black sweatpants.

"Are you ready Lillian," Carlisle asked.

Lillian nodded as she scratched a gash on her forearms. Jasper began to struggle as soon as the scent reached him.

"Run," Carlisle said.

Lillian didn't need to be told twice as she ran for it into the forest. After two minutes she was in the woods somewhere on the far outskirts of town when she could feel Jasper coming after her. She jumped into the trees and ran trying to spread her scent confusing him. She heard a rustle in the trees making her jump down to the ground. She could sense him up above her as she ran as fast as she could. Jasper pinned her against the nearest tree with her back to him.

"Can't outrun me remember," Jasper said into her ear seductively.

"It was worth the try if we get to be mates," Lillian said as she could feel the lust rolling off of him.

Jasper turned the around and had one of his hands holding her face and the other her hands. Lillian smiled at him.

"Why do you smile when you are pinned to a tree," Jasper asked.

"When have I ever been submissive," she asked as she pushed him away from her, "Do you even know where we are at?"

Jasper stumbled back a couple of feet back before looking around. A look of realization dawning on his face.

"The family cabin is nearby," Jasper said with a smile, "Think you can make it?"

"Only one way to find out," Lillian replied making a run for it as fast as she could.

She cut her wrists as she ran away the blood spilling on her dress. That sent Jasper in another frenzy after he found out what she did. She made it into the cabin and locked the door behind her. She heard Jasper jump on the roof and looked around with a smile. She backed away into the hallway only to bump into something hard near their bedroom. He spun her around and pinned her to the doorframe to their room before devouring her lips with his.

They began to remove their clothing as they made it messily into the bedroom. Jasper pushed into her before she had a chance to realize they were on the bed. She hit her head on the headboard as Jasper continued to kiss and lick any place he could reach without having to stop what he was doing. After several hours Lillian bit into his shoulder at the ecstasy that he was making her feel. Jasper bit the same place on her as they held onto each other until the end.

They laid there holding each other lovingly.

"I'm glad we finally did this," Lillian said.


End file.
